The Clash : Alpha VS Omega
by JasonTheGuardianDigger
Summary: The multiverse theory...some say it's fake, some say it's religion. But Jason "the alpha " Rodgers is about to find out first hand the truth . The hard way


The portal

Jason's life had been amazing after the war that he lost his memory in . He had gotten married to Luna and "the renegade " (who's name was Isaac) became his best friend . James became his brother as well when he married Jason's sister Sally Rodgers . But this story isn't about love and the war . It's about the theory of the multiverse. And how this theory was about to become reality...

Jason stands ontop Stark tower with his arms crossed smiling at the New York sunset . He felt something squeeze against him and he noticed arms and little (well little compared to him ) hands with the ring. He smiles and turns to his wife , Luna Rodgers. They hug and hold each other as the sun goes down . Then suddenly , a bright flash of light erupts and a portal opens . Jason begins to feel weightless as he's pulled into the portal with Luna desperately trying to hold onto him . She loses her grip and Jason is sucked into the portal as he sees her crying face and Luna screaming his name as he loses consciousness .

Jason crouched on top the water tower in the dark city of New York. But this isn't our Jason. This is another Jason in another world among countless others . He crouched on the tower in his usual attire of a leather jacket and black denim jeans. He had a buff body build with tan skin . His hair was blonde , but he had sky blue streaks going through his hair . He considered it a side effect of his powers. Jason always watched this alley cause this was where the Junkies came to throw deals for their thrills . He jumped down landing ontop a person with a satisfying thud . The junkies were terrified when they saw the figure stand up and brush the dust off his jacket as he smiled "ya guys know you shouldn't be doin this stuff , cause when you do I gotta pound you. Or is that the new thrill or something?" Jason shrugged and took off his jacket carefully placing it on the dumpster. His sis had given him that jacket before she ... Passed away . And he wasn't gonna get it torn up.

The first Junkie had drawn a knife and ran at Jason only to be met by a fist crashing into his nose dropping him instantly . Jason didn't like using his powers unless necessary. He hurt too many people as it was right now. The second and third came at him with knives of their own and he knocked them both out by bashing their heads together . Jason pulled the jacket back on sighing " man you guys are weak. I need a real challenge . " he stole one of the junkies motorcycles and wondered how drug addicts had such nice toys. Well it was his bike now. That was when the portal opened. Something... Some ONE had hit him , and he didn't like it. He stood up brushing himself off as the other guy did the same .

When both Jasons looked up they shared the same wild expression . They looked almost exactly alike, minus distinct differences . Such as one Jason had blaze red hair whereas the other had blonde and blue hair . But both had the same buff build and the same fire in their eyes .

"Jeez how many times is gov doom gonna make another me?" Noir Jason took his jacket off and hung it from the motorcycle handlebar

"Gov Doom? Look guy I don't know you I just wanna get back to my house and my girl so if you could point me to stark tower-" Jason was cut off by noir laughing " you mean that place ?" He points at a giant pile of rubble. Alpha Jason looks at the pile in disbelief and looks back at noir ," no... You're lying!" Alphas hands ignite in flames as Noir looks in surprise "oh this IS gonna be fun" Noir said as he cracked his knuckles. As he did that lightning begin to arc up and down his arms and he smiled .

At the last second both Jasons ran at each other yelling simultaneously "BRING IT ON!"

Hope you like this spin off story. To clear things up alpha Jason is the Jason from the last story whereas Noir is the new Jason that we saw with the leather jacket . Ok if you like then leave an awesome review for me ! You guys are my reasons to be writing this and it's all worth it when I see your likes, follows, and reviews !


End file.
